


Prescott House for orphans, Specializing in subterfuge, And deception since 1972.

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And harry grows up to be a little rapscallion, Augusta Longbottom adores him for obvious reasons, But they’re only in the first few chapters, Crack, Drama, Everyone knows mad Eye moody didn’t lose His right buttock from a wand accident, It’s just an elaborate cover story by the Auror Department, Neville makes a friend, No one wants to admit what really happened in that garden, On one fitful night in November in 1977, Prescott House for war orphans, Quidditch, Secret Identity, There’s still a bounty on Chester the garden gnome for that one, They use it sparingly as it can be quite exhausting, When it comes to children, Wizards are able to exercise a small modicum of logical judgement, Yes I know more garden gnomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: Albus Dumbledore upon hearing Minerva’s observations of the Dursley Family deemed Harrys relations unfit guardians for a magical child. With a heavy heart and no ill intentions, Dumbledore placed a light glimmer on the young potter Scion. And took him to Prescott House the magical war orphanage established Only days before the potters died.The head of the orphanage a Mrs. Helena Prescott, Had kindly taken the babe and Dumbledore had admitted her to his confidence. Harry potter secret would be well kept until he came of school age. The headmaster knew as he heard Mrs. Prescott coo over the Babe, Calling him wee Little Jaime , As Dumbledore exited the stage.Harry potter would grow up among children of similar circumstances but vastly different Origins.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the story was inspired by a prompt on reddit. All credit for the original prompt goes to the original poster. My story is just inspired by their original idea.
> 
> I hope You enjoy the Hijinx. 
> 
> I know I enjoyed writing it.

He thought his grandmother was being silly he knew about Voldemort in the death eaters the nurses and healers at Saint mungos Whispered about the war every month when they went to visit his parents in the ward. he knew about the war theydidn’t need to shelter him from the harsh realities of magic nor was he unaware of his grandmother’s fears about his lack of accidental magic.His grandmother had said when she had forced him into the stiff new dress robes that they were going to a charitable function for several poor unfortunate orphans that didn’t have families children that weren’t as lucky as him with no grandparents to raise them never, Neville Had felt kind of funny, Seeing the boys and girls of the orphanage lined up in front of the building to greet the rich guesst that had come To look at them and donate money a few making cruel comments before being backhanded by their significant others and told to keep quiet.One of the boysNeville Quietly tugged at the color of his stiff dress robes. his gran Brought him alone to the war orphans fundraiser at a rather drafty orphanage on the side of London. The Prescott magical children’s home, Was an otherwise welcoming place. With toys littering the Corredor’s in the Expansive lawns on the property. Prescott House has the children called it functioned as both an orphanage and a Preliminary magical education facility. For any orphans That have lost their parents during the troubles that his gran Discussed quietly With uncle Algie On occasion when they thought neville Was out of earshot.He thought his grandmother was being silly he knew about Voldemort in the death eaters the nurses and healers at Saint mungos Whispered about the war every month when they went to visit his parents in the ward. he knew about the war theydidn’t need to shelter him from the harsh realities of magic nor was he unaware of his grandmother’s fears about his lack of accidental magic.His grandmother had said when she had forced him into the stiff new dress robes that they were going to a charitable function for several poor unfortunate orphans that didn’t have families children that weren’t as lucky as him with no grandparents to raise them never, Neville Had felt kind of funny, Seeing the boys and girls of the orphanage lined up in front of the building to greet the rich guesst that had come To look at them and donate money a few making cruel comments before being backhanded by their significant others and told to keep quiet.

He thought his grandmother was being silly he knew about Voldemort in the death eaters the nurses and healers at Saint mungos Whispered about the war every month when they went to visit his parents in the ward. he knew about the war theydidn’t need to shelter him from the harsh realities of magic nor was he unaware of his grandmother’s fears about his lack of accidental magic.

His grandmotherq had said when she had forced him into the stiff new dress robes that they were going to a charitable function for several poor unfortunate orphans that didn’t have families children that weren’t as lucky as him with no grandparents to raise them never, Neville Had felt kind of funny, Seeing the boys and girls of the orphanage lined up in front of the building to greet the rich guesst that had come To look at them and donate money a few making cruel comments before being backhanded by their significant others and told to keep quiet.

One of the boys in the orphanage had jet black hair and hazel eyes that reminded Neville strangely of a photograph from his father’s collection the picture has been labeled on the back as James Frank and Remus , Finalists in the international charms crafting competition, Another has been a photograph of his mother and a woman with red hair that looked about 17 labeled on the back Alice and Lily winner of the international Charms competition, It also said my gorgeous girlfriend some thing that had made Neville blush slightly when he read it Not he understood the feeling. Just that he knew his father had loved his mum.... He had stolen his two photographs, From the collection along with a picture from his parents auoror Graduation both of them grinning at each other smiling and looking deeply in love.

It had made him wonder How different his life would’ve been if they could’ve raised him. But that wasn’t the matter at hand when they had arrived one of the children in the receiving line of the orphanage the black haired boy with the hazel eyes had Grinned wickedly at him when Nevillehad noticed The chocolate frog hidden in his right hand the boy had nodded at him as he and his grandmother has passed.

Neville Had been told to amuse himself for the next hour by his grandmother to maybe go and speak to the children but most of the orphans had vacated the area retreating back to whatever rooms or hidden amusements that only the residence of the builder k new about. None of the boys and girls concern themselves with the strange possible squib, That had turned up with the snooty adults that would doubtlessly fund their future accommodations not that Neville blamed them. Fundraisers were never fun and he wasn’t particularly interesting if you asked him his opinion.

He most likely as he was starting to think subconsciously would never manifest any form of magic so the odds of any of the meeting at Hogwarts were minimal. So Neville couldn’t blame them for not giving him a second thought, Before going back to what they wanted to be doing. He Found himself after a few minutes of walking aimlessly at a playground behind Prescott House Neville noticed it was completely empty a ghost town, Most likely the children had heard him coming. He frowned and sighed mentally Before kicking the rock directly in front of him and he heard a shout.

Neville forced his eyes up Searching for the source of the shout. The black haired boy from earlier was walking toward him looking a little bit angry. The boy stomped toward him, Continuing to show as he grew closer nevilest finally understood him, “ Don’t kick the rocks you’ll agitate the gnomes,in The playground.”

Just as the boy reached garden gnomes began to pour from every possible location the angry creatures running toward them the black haired boy Seized Neville by his shirt sleeve and begin to drag him behind him as he broke out into a one. Half screaming over his shoulder, “ Run mate. if you want to preserve the current state of your buttocks.”

Neville half tripping, Half running Took a few moments to understand the situation before processing it enough to continue running at a faster pace making the boy with the black hair slightly surprised he could keep up. The two children ran through the door never had just walked through minutes before the black haired orphan slamming it behind them but catching one of the gnomes hats in the door jam making the creature screaming profanity at them in a high pitch squeaky tone. As The tiny bloodthirsty creature attempted to free it’s bonnet from its doorway prison. The two boys collapsed gasping for breath a few feet into the hallway both of them dropping down heaving from the exertion they looked at each other the black haired orphan and the Longbottom Scion, While the angry gnomes attempted to be on the glass of the doorway.

The two boys did what any children would after surviving a near death experience by the skin of their teeth and with buttocks intact. They began to laugh.

The Two 10-year-olds descended into hysterical cackles. That lasted for a minute until they both were out of breath again but for an entirely different reason. The black haired boy with the Hazel eyes looked at his new companion and said, “ Bloody hell mate, you have a death wish or something, The signs are everywhere don’t go into the playground or the gnomes will get you there every 10 feet how do you even get the door open. That was bloody madness.”

Neville just blink at the strange boy in front of him, Before saying ,” Rather morosely, “ The door just opened for me.”

Making the other boy laugh, The black haired boy finally said, “ Well then mate , I guess you’ve got a knack for magical lock picking then. Those doors are warded because of the infestation, That’s what the fundraiser is about to get rid of the gnomeS so we can use the playground again. Do you ever do accidental magic strong enough to unlock wards cast by a curse breaker before,friend.”

Neville just looked at him, Before shaking his head not daring to believe he had somehow unlockEd the door Using magic he was starting to doubt he had.

The boy across from him just smiled wickedly and said,,” Doesn’t matter anyway we both made it out all right. Don’t think I caught your name. I’m James Porter , Though most call me Jaime most days.”

Neville, Still remotely lost and dazed at the prospect of having performed magic and his near death experience via Nome Legion, Just said on auto pilot, “ Neville Longbottom” And stuck out his hand for a polite introduction as his grandmother had trained him since he was seven.

The black haired boy, no James, Looked at him for a moment before grabbing his hand and shaking it enthusiastically. James said with a grin, “ Always good to meet another troublemaker, Good to know you , nev.”

James pulled out another few chocolate frogs from his pocket and tossed one at the longbottom,Which Neville With a bit of trouble. Making James smile and ask, “ So longbottom you like Quidditch?” As The black haired boy Began to walk in the opposite direction Neville scrambled to get to his feet to follow him sing a little bit more loudly than he expected, “ Yeah Quidditch is all right.”

James just grinned him, Conspiratorially. The smile was difficult for Neville to interpret.

Until about 20 minutes later when he was Being instructed how to mount a rather outdated but sturdy clean sweep for a pick up game, Of Quidditch with quite a few of the orphans. With the addition of Neville himself the game was seven against seven, With the Longbottom nervously Being volunteered by his new acquaintance James Porter To be a chaser, On Jameses team.

The match went surprisingly well before his gran interrupted, He managed score a goal before she descended on them. The look of shock on his grandmothers face made Neville smile. You couldn’t fly a broom unless you had magic. He actually manage to introduce his grandmother to James and a few of the others. Before he was bundled off back to Longbottom manor, But with vehement and rather enthusiastic promise from both His grandmother and the head of the orphanage that James could visit the manor the following Sunday. The two boys had did each other farewell in the age old manner of any young man, the Bro hug That even existed among wizards.

Neville Went to bed that night with a smile on his face because of two new realizations he had magic and he had made a friend. It had been one of the most wonderful days of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Trevor the toad, Neville’s gift from uncle Algie In celebration of his successful manifestation of magic the previous Sunday. Joined Jaime and Neville On their Inaugural flight above the Woodlands of Longbottom Manor. It was a path nevilles gran Had bocked At the very suggestion of Her grandson even walking let alone flying until the addition of Jamie Evans into the equation. His gran adored Jamie, For some mysterious reason that Neville could Not quite comprehend his grandmother didn’t look at his friend with the quiet judgment she always regarded him with, Never knew his grandmother loved him but he could never shake the feeling she was constantly comparing him to his father both verbally and mentally. That knowledge has always made him nervous made him think he wasn’t quite good enough just being himself. He was Neville he would never be frank Longbottom, That feeling had taken even deeper route the day after he had flown for the first time, As his grandmother had shown him how to polish a wand that next morning. The wand she had shown HimHad been carefully tended It was a dark cherry wood with dragon heartstring the wand he recognized, As his fathers. Neville got the feeling his grandmother would be giving it to him when he went to Hogwarts. And he didn’t know how to feel about it on the one hand it was the first solid thing he would have that was his father’s besides some gum wrappers,faded photographs, And his bedroom that remained mostly unchanged since 1963 when his father turned 11. His grandmother always got a little Quiet when he tried to hang his Own posters Or decorations So Neville had learned to not alter the room outside of what his father had done to it in his childhood. Neville’s actual room that he never actually got to sleep in was technically the green guestroom a room he hung posters, Kept his records and his favorite chocolate frog card collection. That room had a piece of Spell O tape On the inside of the closet that said Nevilles dominion Written in Crimson Ink With a hippogriff dotting the eyes On it it was A space that was actually his not a time capsule of a father he barely knew. Or a memory of a son that could never speak to his mother again. It was just part of Longbottom manor And how life was, Until the introduction of Jamie Evans, And suddenly on Sunday night instead of Jamie going back to the orphanage they were having dinner with his gran, And Jamie was staying in the blue guestroom, Which conjoined to the Green roomin Neville room, That his grandmother didn’t know about. His gran had actually been the one to suggest it, That neville sleep in the green room tonight, Augusta had actually smiled at her grandson one of the few he had ever been on the receiving end of that made him swell with pride for an inexplicable reason. Neville had agreed quickly, Heart soaring at the prospect of being able to sleep in the bedroom he had claimed as his own secretly, Jamie had just grinned at the prospect of a sleepover with his new friend.

The boys have spent most of the morning into the late afternoon soaring over warm pastors and scattered Woodlands dodging pigeons and the occasional flock of ravens, That seemed inordinately Excited at the prospect of chasing the young wizards. They had spent most of that happy afternoon invading the beaks of those would be assailants weaving in and out of branches and over the wheat field to the north of the Manor, Just barely clipping the Muggles property surrounding them, The sheep dogs belong to the farmer next-door and barked at them though the human inhabitants of the property had taken no notice at the flying children, Much to the young men’s good Fortune, Mabel and William Abernathy had started going hard of hearing and nearsighted a few years or they were still perfectly capable of getting around but their perception abilities were quite limited through age though the elderly couple were still quite fond of each other haven’t been married nia on 60, Before William left on his first tour of duty ,during the Bure War, He had served honorably under a few commanders in south Africa fighting the Zulu warriors and meeting a man named Winston Churchill who he had grown quite fond of during their time together. William hadn’t been shocked when his old friend had become Prime Minister so he had been surprised when he had been called up to command a unit of radio operators, On the homefront, At the request of the Prime Minister. But his eyes had gone these last few years so he could not detect the young wizards now for some odd reason he thought he heard laughter of children that warmed his heart as he walked through the backfield calling for his favorite sheepdog Susan the loyal girl always guarding her flock.

Susan’s barking had alerted the young wizards to them being cited in the boys darted through the sky back towards home so as not to violate their international statue of secrecy. They returned laughing half covered in sweat and leaves with bits of mud and wet attached to their heads Augusta Longbottom under normal circumstances would’ve reprimanded her grandson but instead the old woman just found herself instructing them to wash up for dinner and to be down in 10.

The boys scampered to do her bidding, And reported back for supper rather quickly with roast chicken peas and dumplings already on the table courtesy of the house elves that Jamie eyed a little suspiciously. Making Neville laugh And explain the small creatures presents as they didn’t have house elves at the orphanage. Jamie had noted at his friends explanation but still made a point to serve himself the boys conversation turn towards Quidditch and chocolate frog collections while Augusta observed them quietly and And spoke to her brother Algie Who had arrived 15 minutes late to supper as usual. As it was as if the man made a point of tardiness just vex her he had done it since they were children. And she had never bothered to call him out on the behavior it was just too obvious to question. 

The boys finished dinner rather quickly and Augusta Informed the boys of the arrangements for the evening as a proprietor of the orphanage had agreed to allow Jaime to sleep over, The look of a lesion on her grandson’s face when she suggested he sleep in the green room was rather surprising but not some thing she chose to look into the boys scampered off to the first official sleepover in Augusta started directing the house to clear the table she was anticipating quite an event full night as the look of conspiratorial glee on the boys faces had indicated Nothing but shenanigans for the evening. She would reinforce the wards, And let them have their fun this evening it wasn’t often neville had friends over after all, Especially ones that looked remarkably like James Potter reminding her of A few of Frank’s school Time summer adventures making her smile and start towards her bedroom to turn in for the night the boys would have the run of the house after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie and Neville Spent most of that night wandering down the halls of the manor. Exploring vast hallways and dust covered antechambers that Neville had known existed but never bothered to examine, Until his friends insistence. They found a boggart In a French rococo wardrobe in one of the towers. The creature transforming into some kind of beast that sucked the warmth out of the room had Neville dragging Jamie out of the old tower the other boy turning pale and shaking quietly whispering, “ I think I hear my mum screaming.” The experience has been shaking to both of the 10-year-olds but like most children they faked bravado and wandered down to the kitchen were Neville Asked Dottie, The preliminary cook of Longbottom House For chocolate and a seat by the fire. The woman slightly perplexed and troubled by Jaime’s appearance nodded. Much to Neville’s relief The staff usually dismissed his request no matter how politely they were made. He hadn’t realized it but his grandmother had since he met his new friend just a week earlier he had started speaking a bit more confidently like a boy who knew his place in the world even if he didn’t understand it entirely. And confidence made all the difference, When asking someone for chocolate at three in the morning with the shaking friend who you drag towards the fire when a bowl of chocolate ice cream and devils food cake was placed in front of both of you simultaneously. With Dottie tutting about Rambunctious children and A need to mention it to Augusta. Making Neville Draw on courage he didn’t knew he had to say, “ Make sure you do that and mention to gran There’s a boggart In the wardrobe in the main bedroom of the west tower. Scared me and Jamie Down to our bones. Didn’t it mate?”

Jamie having been successfully revived to his former state by the metric ton of chocolate in the bowl in front of him, Looked at Neville and laughed A bit Grimly for a 10-year-old, “:Aye Dottie, Be sure to mention to Mrs. Longbottom That the boggart it a right bit territorial about that wardrobe with the hounds carved on it. “ Jamie nonchalantly as if the situation was completely normal he looked down at his bowl and requested another helping of the chocolate substance that had warmed him to his bones. Dottie having been strangely calmed by the boys demeanor as they seemed unharmed gave them both a second helping of the devils food cake she had been preparing in the wee hours of the morning, And what she had expected to be a silent kitchen.

the boys Managed another two slices of devil’s food cake each before departing for another round of exploration this time into the catacombs under the Manor, Jamie found an old ring bearing the longbottom crust On a shelf labeled miscellaneous, That made both he and Neville, There misadventure From earlier in the night mostly forgotten outside of a few unpleasant aftershocks, They found a stone carving of a skeleton outside one of the small Crips labeled Lucrezia Longbottom, The stones danced when they walk past them making Jamie grin and pull the stone skeleton into a walls while Neville clapped a rhythm for them. The boys kept walking deeper into the catacombs until they heard the telltale squeaking of some thing rodiferous In manor, Making the two young wizards simultaneous agree to calling it a night as neither of them wanted to chance falling into a pit full of rats among the graves of the Longbottom ancestors.

It had been an interesting night. Jamie ended up crashing on the couch in the green room next to the window well neville made a pseudo-tent Out of his bed, In his room Neville’s room not the green room though they were one of the same To everyone but him and Jamie. When Neville had shown Jaime The room he had set up for himself there his friend had said, “ Brilliant mate” and Insisted he would sleep on the window seat instead of in the Blue room with The stuffed ocelots That were mounted on the ceiling staring down at him. Neville Had a greed without much protest he didn’t particularly like the blue room either. Taxidermy wasn’t to either of the young wizards taste, Especially not after the incident in the tower or the catacombs.

The boys sleeping arrangements what they didn’t realize at the time we’re about to become a tad bit more permit.

Jamie stayed over that Sunday night, They both slept quite well. And when morning came so did the boggart Exterminator Neville’s grandmother had summoned Along with a table packed full of bacon and eggs, And all the trimmings of a full English Along with tall glasses of chocolate milk at both the boys places. Augusta has smiled at them both not in that moment with the Judgemental eyes of a grandmother, That was measuring her grandson against his father. But with the eyes of an old woman who is seeing her grandchildren as their own people for the first time. Frank would’ve gone storming into her room shouting about the Bogart That night instead of seeking out the kitchen for chocolate and Dottie to relay the report. Her son Frank was brave but also impetuous without much thought for his parents sleep. Her grandson it seemed was a bit more Resourceful and self-reliant than his sire. Such difference, Illustrated with the presence of a new friend made Augusta mentally start to separate her grandson from his father. Creating two different existences for two different people she loved wholeheartedly Within her mind and heart. The two boys becoming different people to her with their own characteristics one that was now a grown man and the other a young wizard eating breakfast beside her. With a bit of a smile but still her trademark librarian severity, Of an ancient matriarch Augusta Longbottom looked at Neville and Jamie and said, “ How would you boys feel about Jamie staying, At least for a while longer. “

The shouts of “ Really.” And, “ gran really. .” Made a smile threaten to appear on the corners of Augusta’s mouth the muscles in her right cheek Twitching in anticipation of finally being of use to express a fleeting moment of amusement. With that the lady of Longbottom Manor Nodded, Making both the boys hoot with joy and start discussing plans for the rest of the morning while digging into their breakfast.

Augusta did however at Much to Nevils consternation, “ Of course this doesn’t excuse you from your lessons, Jamie will just have to join you.” At the resigned sigh From Neville Augusta picked up her fork and went back to eating the quiche in front of her.

Jamie inquired, “ What lessons if she talking out Nev?”

And her grandson responded rather sullenly, “ Dancing lessons with the greengrass sisters, Daphne always makes fun of me for tripping over my feet.”

The conspiratorial look That crossed over Jaime’s face Upon being informed of that, Nearly had Augusta smiling Again As the young boy who looked remarkably like James Potter Addressed Nev, “ Well we can’t have that now can we man?”

And the two boys started whispering to one another, Augusta nearly sprayed her tea across the table, When she heard the word chickens in association with the greengrass sisters. Oh It was a marvelous thing to witness, The plotting of good-natured hooligans. The thought her grandson might be one of them made her smile for some reason. It reminded her of many decades past of young Frank Longbottom and James Potter Plotting their revenge against the Prewitt twins When they were children after the oak tree incident. It was adorable and so familiar and yet so different as Neville Tossed a bagel at Jamie’s head, Before glancing nervously and her direction. Frank never would’ve done that, Her grandson and his father were two different people, She would need to remember that. As well as speak to the head of the orphanage she added that to her mental list as Jamie seized the bagel out Of its intended flight path and bit into it joking that it needed a bit of cream cheese to be edible.


	4. Chapter 4

As the weeks wore on and their friendship Became more established a pattern emerged Jamie would stay the weekend at the orphanage he said something about having to attend church with the others and keeping an eye on Christopher Finnegan who had been stealing Molly Hartford’s favorite toys Neville typically tagalong on the orphanages’ weekend excursions to the seaside with a local Fairgrounds he often was the third man on the seeker coalition for any Quidditch tournament the children of Prescott House seem to have adopted him as one of their own everyone seem to be a friend of Jamie’s or at least an acquaintance these children had formed A bit of a tribe as were orphans growing up together forming a pseudo-family as none of them had any other relations they supported one another since they didn’t have anyone else in the world neville Was certain He wouldn’t have been excepted so readily if Jamie hadn’t been the one to introducie him. Prescott house seems like a fortress to the Longbottom heir, and Insular place Designed to protect those within but not very welcoming to outsiders that weren’t Among their own order. 

The orphans of Prescott House seemed to be one Impenetrable unit that allowed and somewhat absorbed all the longbottoms into the ranks. Mrs. Prescott and his grandmother had tea during many a Quidditch match, Often watching from the sidelines with a picnic for the younger children not quite old enough to fly. Neville had asked his grandmother about the possibility of adoption, When it came to Jaime, And his grandmother’s response had been quite a startle to both the boys when Augusta told them over dinner on Tuesday night, That Mrs. Prescott had strict orders not to allow Jamie to be placed anywhere but the orphanage he wasn’t to be adopted under any circumstances. Mrs. Prescott had seemed quite disheartened when she spoke to Augusta explaining she has been making appeals for years to allow Jamie to have a home when a good family made an inquiry as Prescott House had ones had over 300 or friends and now only housed about 97 as over the years quite a few had been placed with good families typically half bloods, Or strong open minded magic users internationally. The children of Prescott House had acquired a reputation since the end of the war for a high success rate of adoption Augusta and most of the general magical population give this credit mostly to the lady of the orphanage she was a stoic guardian For the young people under her care she love them like her own children and wanted the best for them many a ministry case worker when they brought a new orphan moved heaven and earth to make sure they were under Mrs. Prescott guardianship. If the child wasn’t placed with a good home they would be raised with as much affection and care as if they were in the home of a blood relative that love them dearly they might not have as much personal attention as a child with two parents but they each had a home and new they would always have one there, In the halls of Prescott House. A few of the older children had entered Hogwarts indistinguishable from their peers as Prescott House was exceptionally well funded under orders from the ministry the war orphanage, Took 30% of any household of the convicted death eaters it left quite an estimate for raising the children that had been victims of the bloody conflict years earlier. That meant the orphans wanted for nothing their books were always knew their clothes never secondhand Mrs. Prescott always made sure they knew they were wanted and they had a funD established for each of them, To go on for an apprenticeship or their mastery after Hogwarts or perhaps a down payment on an apartment. The orphans including Jamie all knew they had a secure future and the funds were at their disposal whether or not they were adopted. This led to a sense of security that was rarely seen among the children in the foster care system even the magical one because they had a guardian who love them dearly a support system in one another and the financial stability few children in their situation Would ever know or enjoy unfortunately.

But that didn’t change the fact donations were still frequent to repair the building or eradicate gnome infestations, Matriarchs of the magical community still brought big goods once every Sunday of the month just to give the children a bit of a treat from the monotony of the healthy meals provided under Miss Prescott’s Watch. Jamie and the other children requite happy much to the longbottoms relief. Neville became one of the Prescott bunch and name as well as deed. Though he had a family it was still quite common for past orphans to come back for Quidditch games and picnics on Sundays bringing their new adoptive families with them they were still part of the Prescott Fortress they never quite left the protection of the rest so Neville wasn’t as odd as site as one would think.

It made the rest of the year quite interesting particularly one picnic after the first dancing lesson neville had with the greenggrass Sisters in Jamie’s company. He still couldn’t believe they had managed it Daphne after complaining once again of Neville tripping over his own feet during a particularly difficult turn did Daphne start coughing up feathers and Astrora Started to squawk like a chicken every time either of them open their mouth’s to comment on either of the boys dancing negatively it got to the point that feather is literally the ground and it sounded like they were in a cup full of nesting hens Panicking over Fox by the time the lesson ended but the green grass girls Had gone completely silent to keep from associating themselves with barnyard foul and the boys were nearly hyperventilating with laughter trying not to slip on chicken feathers while Performing a rather exaggerated waltz With phantom partners as the dancing Master had separated the girls from the other stupid for fear of any possible cross-contamination. There were more than just the four of them in the class and the other students Failed horribly at suppressing their giggles for the rest of the hour.

By the time Augusta came to collect them both Neville and Jamie were near tears at the situation before them. The Longbottom matriarch had taken one look, At the Greengrass girls and raised an eyebrow at the boys. Her face severe but a smile tugging at her lips as she raised her wand and tapped both the young women rather sharply on their foreheads before departing, With her own charges no one said a word to either of the boys. As they were too young to technically be casting spells even though neville had lifted His uncle Algie Back up wand from the kitchen cupboard the prior evening it didn’t listen to him much but it seemed to like James well enough. They had spent the week previously looking up the most basic of enchantments that was easy to cast for a beginner something memorable but with little collateral damage. The chicken Charm was what they had settled on an old spell that had fallen out of favor as party entertainment in the late 1850s with the advent of exploding snap and other gambling themed amusements.

The boys couldn’t have been more happier with their own execution neville for his natural clumsiness as a convenient Distraction and James for his wand work though Neville was the one that had To return the wind well dinner was being prepared as James had had to go home after the incident.

They had both been reprimanded lately so the punishment was a disappointment but well worth it one night without a sleepover was tolerable as James wanted to spend some time with his friends back at Prescott. And Neville had a new toad named TrevorThat needed to settle with a familiar bond so it needed a few days of uninterrupted companionship with him for the magic to work.

So no flying over the weekend unfortunately they wouldn’t be able to sort over the Woodlands come Thursday as they had planned but neville quite liked his new pet, So he found it a fair trade off.

He had gotten the courage that morning to inform his grandmother that he wanted to stay in the green room as his permiynant bedroom, That morning with Jamie there for moral support Augusta has been a bit perplexed but agreed when he came up with a logical argument his grandmother had actually conceded that she was a growing boy and should be able to decorate the room has he liked after all times Had changed in fashion since his father’s childhood he had outgrown the room as he was almost 11 nev had been ecstatic that bad, If slightly confused he .had been expecting a look of judgment and disappointment from his grandmother which hadn’t been present during the conversation.

That is not to say that Neville had completely overcome his nervousness, He was still a bit clumsy when not on a broom, He’s still love to spend hours wandering the woods looking at plants and taking samples back to the greenhouse for study Jamie when he was present went along with him though he seem to be more interested in examining the creatures in the area or talking to the centaurs And learning archery from them, Rather than examining tree bark with Neville but Jamie did help haul Many bags of samples back to the green houses without complaint or even a request from Neville he had just helped, His friend without a word.

Though they did have a few days of just swimming in the river that ran through the woods to the east of the Manor playing his children do avoiding one of the larger slidewinders That lived in the river system feasting mostly on catfish and Grindylows, It didn’t particularly have any interest in the children but they avoided the large creature nonetheless just on the off chance it might want to take a bite out of interest. They spent many carefree days together splitting time between the Manor and the orphanage, Nevils home with typically more sedate and relaxed while the orphanage excursions were filled with games hide and seek gob stones and plenty of Quidditch with noise and chaos constantly surrounding them it was exhilarating and exhausting for someone who had grown up as an only child like a longbottom. It was brilliant, As the months drag On, Jamie and Neville Became inseparable from one another in one way or another they were the best of friends if you asked most of their compatriots quite a few of the orphans forgot a time neville Longbottom Hadn’t been a regular visitor to Prescott House with Augusta long bottom presiding over There Quidditch matches as a referee, When Mrs. Prescott was too tired or busy with the younger children. 

As the days grow shorter into the winter season things continued much the same at All Hallows’, The entirety of Prescott House population Turned out to the Longbottom grounds, For the celebrations the Halloween celebrations were legendary in the magical community and something many members of society coveted for the experience. Many of the Prescott children ran into pure blood they would attend school with that year and Jamie and Neville Met a fellow named Dean Thomas and somehow convinced a blonde haired arrogant little Pratt name is Draco to stick his head inside a kneezel nest In the heart of an oak tree. Just as the fireworks started, After the Malfoy had insulted one of the girls from Prescott who had to Muggle born parents to her name after she had just been adopted. None of the Prescott kids had taken kindly to the insult and a bit of manipulation resulted in the malfoy boy missing the fireworks, While his father attempted to extract his head from the oak tree he had voluntarily stuck it into. Much to the laughter of all the other young magical users present, It was some thing they would all remember,Quite fondly as the highlight of the festivities for the children.

After nearly a year of acquaintanceship, Friendship and mischief, The changing of the seasons Neville’s birthday arrived much sooner than expected along with it less than 12 hours later Jamie’s own followed In much the same manner they had a party at Prescott House as they both wanted to compete in the tournament arranged between the Prescott orphans and The children of Middlebury Magical elementary that day. They competed and won the game and then landed for cake and presents Neville’s letter arrived in the morning with Jamies following that afternoon one was delivered by a great tawny barn owl, And the other by Hagrid the Hogwarts game keeper much to the surprise of Augusta Longbottom, Who quickly intervened in the situation the gamekeeper gave the letter that was addressed not to James Porter, But to Harry James Potter, Bedroom 11 in Prescott House right next to the emergency staircase with a portrait of a penguin above it.

The letter was received with silence while the game camper elaborated on the situation the children of Prescott House started to whisper and Jamie for the first time neville had ever seen him do so, Looked uncertain and vulnerable like any other child. Neville being a friend and with Jamie being the closest thing he had ever had to a brother. Neville did something that a year ago he would never have mustard the courage, He spoke To the group, “ Bloody hell Jamie, They couldn’t come up with a better codename for you. James Porter sounds like a bad comic book villain are you superman to with a pair of glasses to hide your secret identity. Your scar Looks more like a corkscrew then a lightning bolt if you ask me. Mate. And I’ve known you for a year man there’s no way you ever defeated a poltergeist without me we ran from the Boggart In the west tower barely 10 months ago, You look like you’re just Jamie to me, mate Not some superhero.”

Neville Winters far as wrapping his arm around his friend and pulling up his bangs to examine his forehead. Shocking Jamie out of his nervousness making him wrinkled his nose in bat away neville hand, Acting like himself again finally the children around him that had grown up with him that were affectively his siblings since He had arrived at the orphanage as a baby started to laugh and take the Mickey out of Jamie, Just as they always had. Nevilles actions Provided the momentarily Needed reminder that the boy in front of him and them all was the same Jamie Porter they had grown up with that they had play Quidditch against, And roasted marshmallows over the fire that had kept Molly from losing her favorite toy to any bully and accidentally knocked over Mrs. Prescott prized grandfather clock when he was seven and scared of a bat in the stairwell. He was still just Jamie no matter the name on the letter. The laughter and jokes the echoed around the hall in Prescott House was the same town that Jamie had grown up with. Mrs. Prescott Hagrid Augusta Jamie in Nevilleafter the cake Had been served and presents opened along with the letters for both the boys read over and over by various people including a curious Wolfgang peters who read it over Jamie’s shoulder before he got a biscuit Thrown at him in protest.

The situation was explained as articulately as possible to the group by both Mrs. Prescott and Hagrid and arrangements were made for Augusta to take both the boys shopping the following day much to Hagrid’s protestations but the Longbottom matriarch would have none of it. After all the game keeper wasn’t even a professor and wasn’t qualified to guide a new student through the introduction process no matter how kindhearted he was. Hagrid lingered instead for a few hours getting to know quite a few of the children at Prescott including Jamie and Neville before departing for Hogwarts.

The boys left with Augusta Augusta For Longbottom manor Near 10 o’clock at night when all of the other children headed to bed many of them hugging Jamie and clapping Neville on the back. Offering one last moment of solidarity to someone they considered their little brother or a sibling that they had grown up with in the orphanage a gentle reminder to Jamie that he would always be family to them and not the boy who lived though if you did tease Him about his new lifted glamour, His lightning bolt scar has been christened, An abstract corkscrew by Neville and a few of the older children much to their laughter and Jamie’s relief.

He much preferred people taking the Mickey out of him then looking at him with awe and amazement, As if he was somehow a champion for the world to look up to and not an 11-year-old boy that still couldn’t quite pronounce the word antidisestablishmentarianism withOutvoting a little help From his best friend or one of the older boys. It was a nice reminder he would always be Jamie Porter from Prescott House to all of them the kids that were his friends and family for all of his life.

It was good to know he hadn’t changed at all to them, And quite a few of them would be going with him to Hogwarts. And Neville would be there right beside him.


End file.
